


Kangaroo Care

by whiskygalore



Series: Kangaroo Care [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for spnkink mem prompt: Jeff is having a difficult time with his new omega mate Jensen. Horribly abused, Jensen is underweight and unhealthy. He has to drink daily supplements to get healthy but they taste awful and Jensen hates them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kangaroo Care

Jeff''s stomach sinks to uncharted depths at the sight in front of him. His omega has folded his arms defensively around himself, his bony fingers digging pits into the wasted muscles of his arms. Haunted green eyes, far too big in his gaunt face are glassy with un-shed tears. Distraught, the boy cautiously sidles away and around the island in the middle of the kitchen until he's successfully reached the safe shore at the opposing side to Jeff.

"Sweetheart," Jeff tries again to reason with him. "I know you heard what the doctor said. If you don't take the supplements and gain some weight, you'll end up back in a hospital bed with a feeding tube. Neither of us wants that to happen, do we? Come on, they don't taste all that bad. Look, this one's strawberry flavor, it's just like drinking a milkshake."

The dam bursts and the threatened tears spill unimpeded down the sharp angles of Jensen's face. Jeff sighs, closes his eyes briefly and prays to some divine being he doesn't really believe in, to give him strength and patience. Two things he didn't realize he was lacking until Jensen blasted into his life like a wrecking ball. Don't get him wrong, Jeff is immensely grateful he discovered his mate before...well, before it was too late but Gods above, he was completely unprepared for the havoc that the troubled omega would cause.

He finds himself counting to ten in an attempt to rein in the rising urge to let his alpha temperament cut loose and demand his omega just drink the damn shake already. 'Eight, nine, nine and a half, ten' - he opens his eyes ready to recommence battle against Jensen's trembling lips and doe eyes only to find himself facing an empty room. The little brat's bolted.

After scouring all of Jensen's usual hiding spots, Jeff eventually finds him at the bottom of Jeff's bedroom closet, curled into an impossibly tiny ball and half-hidden under a blanket of cozy woolen sweaters. The omega is sound asleep. It looks as though he's cried himself out - his face is still flushed and blotchy and he's making cute snuffling snores through his stuffed up nose.

Jeff backs quietly away until his calves hit against the solid wooden frame of his bed. He lets his knees collapse, sitting down heavily, eliciting a squeak of complaint from his disgruntled mattress. Kneading his thumbs firmly into his temples, Jeff attempts to ease the squeezing pain behind his eyes as the realization strikes like a hammer-blow; he's so far out of his depth that he's in dire need of a life raft.

When he'd first found Jensen, his omega, his mate, he'd been an emaciated portrait of neglect and abuse. His body an abstract canvas of colors - vivid purples fading to smudged grays, deep red streaks and criss-crossed stripes of faded white. If he hadn't turned out to be Jeff's mate, it's doubtful he ever would have been discovered. Even with biological instinct on his side, Jeff had only barely detected the unique scent of his mate, buried beneath layers of days old garbage in a rancid dumpster, left for dead. His body destined to be fodder for the rats already nibbling at his exposed flesh.

The initial rush of murderous fury, which Jeff had felt towards the monstrous son of a bitch that had discarded his mate like a piece of worthless trash hasn't abated even slightly over time. In fact, ever since Jensen’s release from the Omega Health Center into his care, Jeff's ire has only grown. Every time Jensen ducks and flinches from the softest touch, every single time he refuses to speak or meet his eye or weeps in his sleep, Jeff itches to find the depraved alpha who tortured his mate and rip the limbs from his body. Slowly. If he ever scents the savage bastard that left his teeth marks in his boy's neck and his seed dripping from his abused hole, Jeff isn't sure an army could stop him from killing him as agonizingly painfully as possible. Him and every other asshole that had failed so devastatingly in their duty of protecting the innocent omega.

Right now though, Jeff needs to figure out a way to persuade Jensen to take the nutritious shakes the doctors insist are vital to his health and continued recovery. Unfortunately, they taste as disgusting as they look - the chocolate flavored one he tried tasted more like stewed gym socks - and he's had no luck in convincing Jensen to consume more than a mouthful.

He's received truckloads of advice that's ranged from merely unhelpful to downright alarming from doctors, nurses, friends and even his mother, on how to handle his traumatized mate. His mother is convinced a sound spanking from his alpha would do wonders to settle him into his new home and curb his erratic behavior. The only reason Jeff hadn't ripped her head off for that nugget of advice is that she has no clue as to the extent of the horrendous abuse Jensen's endured.

The shrink, on the other hand hadn't been so lucky. That rat-faced, pathetic excuse for an alpha had dared to declare Jensen broken. Emotionally and physically scarred. Psychologically damaged. Ruined forever and more likely to end up in an institution than happily mated. Jeff doesn’t regret for one second being tossed out of his office and hopes the clueless moron still has Jeff's fingerprints etched into his throat.

Still, he has to do something otherwise the doctors will drag his mate away and strap him to a hospital bed. He can't bear to see that happen again, even the thought of it makes his inner wolf howl. No, it's not something he's willing to contemplate.

Jeff leaves his omega sleeping in his makeshift den, unwilling to disturb him while he looks so unusually at peace.

 

He's sitting at the kitchen table mopping up the last of his chicken soup with a chunk of home-made bread when Jensen puts in his next appearance. Quietly creeping into the room with a sheepish expression on his face. Jensen's dark shadowed eyes are at least not shining with tears any more. His golden hair is in disarray though and the baggy sweatpants and t-shirt - which once belonged to Jeff and that Jensen insists on wearing even though they swamp him - are thoroughly crumpled and creased.

"Hey there sleepyhead," says Jeff scraping his chair away from the table and standing up. Jensen jerks and stumbles backwards, looking shocked when his back collides with a wall. The boy's afraid of his own shadow.

Ignoring Jensen's skittish behavior, Jeff calmly walks to the refrigerator, grabs two fresh tumblers of supplemented milkshake, and sets them down on the table. Plan B - or possibly C or D, Jeff's kind of lost track - is to drink one himself to show Jensen they aren't going to harm him. He's also hoping the fresh strawberries and sprinkling of sugar he blended into them will improve the taste enough to make that true. Before Jensen realizes exactly what he's planning, Jeff walks around the room until he's standing in front of the doorway blocking off the omega's escape route.

A small whimper escapes from Jensen when he catches on to what Jeff is doing. Jeff resolutely hardens his heart. The boy has to take the damned drink and the sooner Jensen accepts that, the better.

"Okay sweetheart, we're going to sit down and drink our shakes then you can have anything you like. There's more soup or fresh bread? How about some ice-cream. I know you like that."

Jensen is looking everywhere but at Jeff's face. He's chewing at the plump flesh of his bottom lip, his body shuddering. The smell of fear radiates from him, setting Jeff even more on edge. He looks poised to make another run for it. Inhaling deeply, Jeff puffs his chest out, widens his shoulders, straightens his spine and makes himself as big a hurdle as possible for Jensen to pass.

He allows a tiny growl of his alpha to underscore his words. "Jensen you have to drink the shake or you're going to get sick. Now sit down and do as you're told."

Jeff expects more tears in response. He doesn't expect Jensen's face to transform into a mulish scowl and he doesn't expect the boy to grab one of the full glasses and hurl it in his direction as he runs straight for the door, regardless of the fact that Jeff is standing right there. The plastic tumbler bounces off the door-frame above his head showering him in cold milkshake seconds before Jensen barrels into him. Despite the fact that Jensen weighs no more than a child, his momentum is enough to send Jeff flailing backwards and with his hands full of wriggling omega and the floor slippery with spilled liquid, his socked feet slide out from under him and he lands flat on his ass with Jensen spread across his lap.

"Gods almighty Jensen!" Jeff's roars, his patience pushed way past it's limit. Frustration rolling over into anger. "What the hell are you...you know what? I've had it. You're going to sit your ass down and drink the godforsaken milkshake if I have to pour it down your damn throat."

Scrambling to his feet without losing his grip on his squirming mate is not an easy feat. He eventually succeeds, but they are both left red-faced and sticky with exploded strawberry scented milkshake. Dragging Jensen across to the table, he holds onto him fiercely, determined not to let him go. Never to let him go.

Jeff pushes Jensen onto a chair, growling warningly in displeasure when the omega struggles to escape. With a petulant glare, Jensen flops down in the chair, submitting to his alpha less than gracefully. Reluctantly releasing his grip on the boy for a moment, Jeff rips the tacky material of his shirt off, thankful that the kitchen is warm enough to be comfortable even bare-chested. The icy stare Jeff aims Jensen's way effectively freezes the omega in place while he strides across the kitchen.

Throwing open his cutlery drawer, he rummages through it, sending forks and spoons ducking for cover until he locates the random straw he knows is hiding there. Holding his prize triumphantly, he spins back towards his mate whose teeth are visibly and audibly chattering. The thin t-shirt he's wearing is littered with damp splotches where chilled milkshake is soaking through to his skin. The scrawny omega feels the cold far quicker than he should because he's too damn skinny. The thought fuels Jeff's temper and before Jensen can form any notions of resistance; Jeff is looming over him, yanking the damp top up and over his head.

Pulling out the chair beside Jensen, Jeff sits down, spreading his legs wide. He easily hauls Jensen up and into his lap so the boy is perched on his thigh; his legs trapped between Jeff's, an expression of shock splashed across his face. Finding the straw where he threw it on the table, Jeff stabs it in the remaining tumbler of shake. He wraps an arm around his omega holding him close and firm and shoves the drink in front of Jensen's pursed lips.

"Drink," Jeff commands.

Jensen tenses even more in his arms. His body strung so taught it feels as though the boy could easily snap and fly apart.

A low growl builds from deep within Jeff's chest, rising like the noise of approaching thunder. "Jensen, we'll sit here all night if we have to. You aren't going anywhere 'til you finish every last drop of this damn shake. Now drink."

Seconds pass in absolute silent stillness. Even the wall-clock is too anxious to tock. The tightly wound sinuous muscles of Jensen's body, captured in Jeff's arms, relax just a fraction and the omega yields. His head dips the inch it needs to and his lips latch on to the plastic straw. The lurid pink mixture winds its way up through the curve of the straw to Jensen's mouth and Jeff wants to shout loud in exultation. It's too early to celebrate though, there's still a chance this could all go to hell.

His breath catches in his throat waiting for the final evidence of Jensen's surrender. Fire kindles in his chest and his lungs ache. Jensen's throat bobs as he swallows down his first mouthful of milkshake. Jeff dares to hope. Jensen continues to draw the liquid in through the clear plastic; throat rippling as he steadily swallows it down. Tears spring to Jeff's eyes, which is just damn ridiculous. He hasn't cried since he was a foolish young boy unable to control his emotions. Now is certainly not the time to start again. Now is the time for stamping his authority on his omega. For impressing upon Jensen that Jeff is his alpha. His strong, powerful, domineering alpha who won't tolerate temper-tantrums and defiance.

"Oh yes Jensen, you amazing boy. Look at you being such a good omega," Jeff coos. "That's not so bad is it. Well done baby." His inner alpha throws up his hands in disgust and retreats in a sulk.

His young mate however, goes lax in his arms. His head tucks under Jeff's chin and his fingers unclench and hesitantly brush across the dark hair on Jeff’s chest. Brass trumpets should be sounding fanfares; they are in Jeff's head. Jensen has never reached out to touch him before, not once. A cold shiver ripples down Jeff's spine in contrast to the heat that blooms in his gut. He loosens the vice like grip he has on the boy's waist and rubs soothing circles across his back.

"That's it sweetheart. You're doing so well. Look you're nearly half way through." Jeff encourages. Jensen's fingers slowly brush over Jeff's chest and crawl up and around his collarbone, twisting through the ends of Jeff's hair curling at the nape of his neck. Jeff grins inanely into Jensen's hair, relishing the tender touches from his mate. He traces his thumb down Jensen's side, feeling the prominent ridge of each bony rib.

"You're incredible baby," he says past the lump in his throat threatening to choke him. "Doing so well, I can't believe how good you're being for me."

Jeff is almost sorry when a slurping noise indicates that Jensen has sucked down to the dregs at the bottom of the glass. He doesn't want this peaceful moment to end but too soon Jensen is left sucking at air. He slips the straw out of the boy's mouth and places the tumbler on the tabletop. Pressing a light kiss to the top of his head, Jeff surrounds Jensen in a careful embrace, reveling in the sensation of having his mate relaxed in his arms but terrified of crushing the delicate omega. Jensen allows the hug to continue for nearly a minute before shifting uncomfortably on his lap. Not wanting to ruin the astonishing progress that Jensen’s just made, Jeff eases his arms away and allows him to slide off his knee.

Jensen peeks at him through the choppy strands of hair flopping over his eyes. It's as close to proper eye contact as they've ever gotten.

"Thank you Jensen. That was awesome, you're such a clever boy." Jeff reaches out, hoping to catch Jensen's hand but maybe it's just a bit too much too soon because the omega balks at the movement and takes off. Jeff's smile still lights up the entire kitchen, brighter than the sun on a winter's day. He's jubilant not disappointed. Not with an empty tumbler on the table and a heart brimming over with hope.

Breakfast the next morning proceeds as normal with Jeff enjoying his coffee, waffles and bacon and Jensen nibbling unenthusiastically at some buttered toast. Resisting the urge to nag, Jeff fetches the shake he fixed earlier, from the refrigerator. This one is vanilla flavored but he's mixed banana and touch of coconut into it, in the hope of making it a bit more palatable. He pops a straw into the mixture and, to Jensen's confusion, leaves the kitchen. As Jeff was hoping, Jensen's curiosity wins out and he trails a few paces behind him through to the sitting room where Jeff settles down onto the sofa, making himself comfortable.

Offering the glass to Jensen he says, "You can either take this yourself or you can sit with me but you know you have to drink it."

Jensen takes a step towards him, hesitates then takes two steps backwards. Jeff hopes that isn't an omen. The boy wrings his hands nervously and his teeth clench down hard into the swollen skin of his bottom lip.

"Sweetheart you were so brave last night. Sitting on my knee, drinking your milkshake. Don't you want to be my good boy. Be my clever little omega again. Come on baby, let me take care of you," Jeff coaxes.

Staring intensely at the floor as though it holds the answer to all his problems, Jensen fidgets for a moment then in a flurry of movement strips his top off and deposits himself in Jeff's lap. Jeff's stunned. Thrilled but stunned. He offers the glass up to Jensen but the boy shakes his head and scowls. Confused, Jeff tries again, waving the end of the straw in front of Jensen's mouth but the boy turns his head away obstinately.

Jeff's floundering now.

"I don't understand sweetheart, what's wrong?" He doesn't actually expect an answer. Jensen hasn't spoken a word since the day he was found. Somehow despite that, communication has never been a problem for them.

He watches Jensen closely as he turns his head back around, more or less in Jeff's direction and, if it wasn't so ridiculously out of character, would almost swear that Jensen rolls his eyes. What Jensen definitely does do, is clutch the front of Jeff's button-down shirt and tug hard.

"Hey, hey Jensen, what are you doing? You're going to rip the buttons off kiddo and...oh...Oh!" The penny drops. Jeff fumbles to undo the buttons of his shirt with clumsy fingers that suddenly feel as though they've swollen to twice their normal size.

At the first glimpse of bare skin, Jensen snakes his hand under the half-open shirt and trails his fingers over Jeff's pecs, which doesn't help Jeff much with the whole undressing thing. When they're both naked from the waist up, Jensen wraps himself around Jeff like a creeping vine and allows Jeff to slip the straw through his lips, sucking contentedly on the mixture.

Jeff caresses any part of his mate he can reach: drawing lazy patterns across pale skin, trying hard to ignore the nobly bones still far too prominent under the tips of his fingers. Jensen calmly snuggles against him, rubbing his cheek against the heat of Jeff's chest. Jeff suppresses a chuckle when the omega's nose scrunches up and he goes nearly cross-eyed when the hair scattered across his alpha's chest tickles against his nose. Even when he's finished off the last of his shake, Jensen doesn't immediately slide from Jeff's knee, seemingly happy to spend a little time cuddling. Eventually when he does climb down from Jeff's lap, he appears more relaxed than Jeff's ever seen. Rather than darting fearfully from the room, he serenely curls up on an armchair and closes his eyes.

Jeff and Jensen soon settle into a routine, morning and night. Cuddles and the press of warm skin, heartbeats shared between them. Gentle touches and loving encouragement. The health shakes are still consumed (apart from the chocolate flavored ones – nothing can salvage them) but seem less important now than the perfect moments spent pressed skin to skin. Relaxing. Learning one another. Bonding.

Weeks later, in the muted light of one magical twilight morning, Jensen shyly slips into Jeff's bed. Crawling into the welcoming circle of his alpha’s arms, he presses his nose into the crook of Jeff's neck and puffs moist breaths against his skin.

"My good boy," Jeff mumbles. "My perfect beautiful mate. So proud of you."

Jensen's lips move against Jeff's throat, forming unheard words. Jeff aches with the need to know what his mate is trying to say but really, the arms wrapped around him and the heart beating in time with his own tells him all he needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the gorgeous prompt to renrukiluv :
> 
> Jeff is having a difficult time with his new omega mate Jensen. Horribly abused from his previous alpha, Jensen is underweight and unhealthy. He has to drink daily supplements to get healthy. But they taste awful and Jensen hates them. Jeff is tired of fighting with him and forcing Jensen to drink them but he doesn't want to resort to punishments yet. Finally fed up he tosses a straw into the drink, tugs jensen into his lap and tells him he's not leaving till he finishes. Much to his delight, the physical connection is exactly what jensen needs. Lots of praise, encouragement and cuddles. Now it's their favorite part of the day.  
> I don't want a infantilism story, just schmoopy praise and shameless snuggling that Jensen soaks up as he gets healthy  
> Bonus points and my first born if Jeff takes their shirts off for some skin on skin, but nothing overtly sexual.


End file.
